gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EXCEED System
The EXCEED System is a feature developed by PGN with the help of PPSE later on. The system gives better control of mobile suits as well as powers up the power output of the mobile suit. The suit is famous for its open-source appearance engine which lets the user modify the external appearance of the mobile suit while the system is online. System Description & Characteristics The EXCEED System was the creation of the Koutei Tamiya, the founder of PGN, as his high school programming project to help him control his gunpla better. However, his ambition became to create a system that can help people with disabilities enjoy gunpla battle. Under normal circumstances, the system does not have any external appearance and can be activated by the user at any time during gunpla battle. However, some pilots prefer to have the system permanently on to boost the suit's performance. The system features an open-source appearance engine that lets users of the system modify the look of the system when turned on. The Almighty Series The flagship suit that became the testing grounds for the EXCEED System was the Almighty Series. A joint venture between Meijin Kawaguchi VI, PPSE and Elias Edwards to create suits that fit the EXCEED System best before releasing it to other parties. The series is divided into two, purely experimental suits under the name AE ('A'lmighty 'E'xperiment) and suits for combat are given the "A" prefix. The Almighty Experiment Series * AE86 Almighty Experiment 86 * AE91 Almighty Experiment 91 The Almighty Series * A87 GN-X Almighty * A90 Almighty Strike Gundam * A91 Gundam A91 * A95 Brave Almighty * A99 Tallgeese Almighty History The Almighty Series Development After Hirohiko Koshino (Meijin Kawaguchi V) sustained some permanent injuries to his arms, the title of Meijin Kawaguchi had to be passed to a new person. A gunpla prodigy named Koutei Tamiya decided to help out the injured Hirohiko Koshino. Koutei Tamiya decided to continue the development of his old project known as the EXCEED System which helped impaired people to still enjoy gunpla battle. Koutei created the AE86 in order to help Meijin Kawaguchi V continue his career, but he refused the offer and decided to leave the world of gunpla for a while. Koutei didn't stand still and continued the development of the Almighty Series and created the Almighty GN-X as a testbed for the newly developed EXCEED System. A fatal bug was later found that the EXCEED System had strained the gunpla heavily which lead him to call upon the help of PPSE to further develop the system. It is around then Koutei started a company that's a subsidiary of PPSE named 'P'erfect 'G'undam 'N'ucleus '''(PGN) '''which focused on developing gunpla technology. Later on, Gotoh Yamaguchi was chosen by PPSE to be the 6th person to claim the title of Meijin Kawaguchi and with that, he became the test pilot of the Almighty Series piloting the AE91 in simulations to test the capabilities of the rebuilt EXCEED System. The newly refitted EXCEED System was then installed into the A90 Almighty Strike Gundam however the suit had a few performance issues. With that in mind, the Almighty Strike was rebuilt into the Gundam A91 since it had a smaller frame and more vents to prevent the suit from overheating from the EXCEED System running. Koutei also decided around this time to let people modify the appearance of the system in order to entice creative builders to create unique upgraded looks for their suits. 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship Koutei and PPSE were ready to unveil the power the EXCEED System had to the world with the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship as the stage. The A91 went toe to toe with some of the best-built gunpla from around the world and even made the PGN Meisters struggle against the extremely agile A91. The crowd loved it, a system that not only helps those who are impaired but also extremely flashy. This new system became the star of the show in the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship. PGN's main Meister and childhood friend of Meijin Kawaguchi VI, Kyouya Watanabe, even struggled when both his PGN-010 Siegfried Gundam and Meijin's A91 Gundam A91 clashed before the tournament. However, in the middle of the series, the A91 was taken back to PPSE for repairs and replaced with the A95 Brave Almighty which was an even more swift and agile suit in comparison to the A91. Its thin frame also makes the suit difficult to fight from range. Sadly, the 35th Gunpla Battle World Championship ended with tragedy as both Meijin and Kyouya were injured from a terrorist attack from a group only known as the Neo Gunpla Mafia. Neo Gunpla Mafia Attacks The resurgence of the Gunpla Mafia lead by the Yamaguchi family, which is Meijin's family. Koutei quickly told PPSE to release the system to the Gunpla Police which leads to pilots being able to combat hordes of Mafia owned suits in order to arrest criminals. Sometime during the fight, part of EXCEED's non-open source code leaked to the new leader of the Neo Gunpla Mafia known as Kenji Yamaguchi and installed it in his personal mobile suit, the MSN-06KC Sinanju Crimson King. While the fight went on, PGN hired the help of American gunpla battler Elias Edwards to test and improve the EXCEED System. Many features were added to the external appearance modifiers, mostly thanks to Elias' proficiency in programming. This lead to his suits usually having unique external appearances when the EXCEED System went online. Post-Neo Gunpla Mafia Attack After the attacks by the Yamaguchi family and most of them going to prison. Meijin VI and Elias continued helping PPSE develop the EXCEED System tuning it to be powerful but not to the point where it is overwhelming. After much consideration from Koutei, he also released the EXCEED System 1.0 to students in Gunpla Academy which was received with fanfare from all parties. The Gunpla Police continued to use the basic version of the EXCEED on the commander models of their mobile suits with help from PPSE as well. The stable 1.0 version was packed with customization options which created a surge of new hopeful builders in the Gunpla Academy awaiting for the time where they can use the system in large scale tournaments, however that wish didn't wait around for long. Gunpla Academy Inter-School Cup The Gunpla Academy Inter-School Cup became a huge event not only for the Academy but for people such as Koutei, Meijin VI, Hirohiko and Elias to watch the creativity of the students in a large tournament setting. Powerful suits featuring the EXCEED came such as the GSX-401AL Gundam Stargazer Altair which became a favorite in the tournament. Some also used the system as a tool for learning how to program a gunpla. Mainly taught by Hirohiko who became a teacher in the academy, the system's flexibility led to many students understanding the subject more easily. As for the developers, they saw the system as a huge success in such a small market and plans to release the system for the public to use. Appearance Types * A87 GN-X Almighty, A90 Almighty Strike Gundam: Red eyes * AE91 Almighty Experiment 91, A91 Gundam A91, A95 Brave Almighty, A99 Tallgeese Almighty: The external appearance of the mobile suit appears similarly to the Trans-Am System. * GT-R34 Gundam Victory Skyline, E91 Gundam E91: The inner frame of the mobile suit turns blue. * WMS-GF1 Formula G: The suit glows a bright yellow with afterimages resonating from the main body. * MSN-06KC Sinanju Crimson King: The suit's armor turns bronze. * PF-78-4R Perfect Gundam IV: Inner frame glows red * RX-78KM-2 Gundam Warthunder: Lightning comes out of its eyes. * PGN-EX Gundam Astray Tsukuyomi: The external appearance of the suit appears similar to Trans-Am but with pink instead of red. * GSX-401AL Gundam Stargazer Altair: The suit glows a bright red and turns the Voiture Lumiere lights gold. * TRX-013 Gundam Swarnakaya: The psychoframe of the suit turns maroon. Category:GBF: Burnout